The Need for Speed
The Need for Speed is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It is the second episode of the Galactic Ninja arc. Synopsis Sarah tries to break the hoverboard speed record using a strange new technology whilst the second Galactic Ninja , Speedwing, launches an attack on the Rangers using his special Speed Star to launch super fast attacks! Do the Rangers stand a chance. Plot Sarah tries to break the hoverboard speed record using a strange new technology. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Roz Turnbull - Judge *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) *Jamie Linehan - Wolvermean (voice) *Ian Hughes - Speedwing (voice) Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Lion Fire, Lion Fire Zord, Robo Red Zord *Ninja Steel Blue - Element (Forest Mode) (x2), Dragon Zord (x2), Blue Ninja (Steel Slash), Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Yellow Ninja (Steel Slash), Nitro Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel White - White Ninja (Steel Slash), Kodiak Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Element (Forest Mode), Pink Ninja (Steel Slash), Zoom Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Storm (Tornado Mode), Storm (Tornado Slash), Bull Rider Zord, Ninja Fusion (Ninja Fusion Zord), Ninja Super Steel Mode Errors *When activating the Ninja Fusion Zord, Levi didn't use the Ninja Fusion Star, but rather his Storm Star. *When Cosmo explains to Speedwing and Wolvermean that Sarah took the Speed Star, his voice is amplified as if he's speaking on stage or into his microphone, but he's not. *Despite the Speed Star getting stuck to Speedwing's back, the Rangers somehow surpassed him on foot while he was running at max speed. This is due to Sentai related footage where the Ninnigers had spent thier time unmorphed training to be as fast as Hayabusa was. *Despite fighting Speedwing with the Ninja Fusion Zord, the Ninja Steel Megazord makes a brief appearance during the fight immediately before Sarah says "let's pluck this chicken." *When Brody changes into his Lion Fire Mode, the rest of the Rangers join him in his Lion Fire catchphrase. *When Cosmo gigantifies Speedwing, the gigantify laser is instead replaced with the gas sent down to release Skullgators. *Victor and Monty came back from Africa without an explanation. *When the Rangers finished off Speedwing, no slashing sound was heard which makes the scene awkward. Notes *The episode title is named after a car racing video game with a same name. *This is the first time the Gold Ranger utilizes the Ninja Super Steel Blaster. Aside from Calvin, he is the one who uses it the most often although Calvin does use it more times than he does. *First appearance of the new morphing theme which would last until "Doom Signal." The finale used the tune from when Brody activates Lion Fire Mode next episode and the Halloween and Christmas specials have the Rangers insta-morph instead of the usualy morphing sequence. *Although not completed, this episode marks the first time all 6 Ninja Steel Rangers do a roll call together, as well as a Steel Slash together which would occur again when they perform the Nexus Ninja Strike Steel Slash to kill Odius in the episode "Reaching the Nexus." *Speedwing is the first Galactic Ninja to be destroyed. *A remix of "Go Green Ranger" from Seasons 1 and 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was featured at the summoning of the Zords, making this the 1st episode to play the song in any form since Green No More 24 years earlier. See Also (fight footage & story)